Bulk metallic glass is an amorphous alloy that generally has high strength (high yield stress) and elastic limit strain (yield strain) about ten times greater than that of common metal. Its strength and modulus of elasticity (Young's modulus) can be changed by combination of constituent elements, and it can be molded into a columnar shape by casting to have a diameter equal to or smaller than a critical diameter determined by chemical components included (refer to, for example, Patent document 1). In order to apply the amorphous bulk metallic glass to small machine parts and the like, various tools, devices, methods and the like have been proposed in the casting utilizing its characteristic of small solidification shrinkage, so as to improve repletion using rotary centrifugal force and the like (refer to, for example, Patent document 2). A method is proposed in which the surface of columnar material having the bulk metallic glass on its surface is heated to glass transition temperature (Tg) or more, at which a viscous flow of the bulk metallic glass is generated, and thereafter molded by using viscous fluidity and pressing it against dies having projections and depressions (refer to, for example, Patent documents 3, 4). Also, a proposal is made in which metallic glass is flame-sprayed onto the surface of a product, so as to add the characteristic of the bulk metallic glass on the surface while keeping the characteristic of the conventional raw material inside (refer to, for example, Patent documents 5, 6).